Marauders' Era Drabbles
by annaquinnskywalker
Summary: Just short one shots I think of, starring our favourite group of mischief makers.
1. Not Much

These guys aren't mine. I just spend my days abusing them... Also big shout out to Aubrey Lowe! She convinced me to take my drabbles from Tumblr and put them here.. Annnd, she kind of reminded me I had a fanfiction account. College has been rough, but I'm done forever! So expect a bit more frequent updates!

**Not Much.**

_The guys come over to see Remus' new flat._

"It's nice mate, really." Sirius had to raise his voice to be heard over the sounds of arguments, babies crying, and an elderly squib with a chronic cough. The walls were thin, and besides the noise, let the cold in too.

Remus had very little. A couch. A bookcase filled with worn books with cracked spines and torn pages. A moth-eaten rug across the floor. He has a fire going, so at least it didn't feel as cold as it looked. Sirius and James stepped through the door and stood awkwardly on the moth-eaten rug as Remus moved to the kitchen to get drinks.

"Is tea alright? I haven't had much time for shopping." A kettle crashed and the others heard Remus swear to himself. Then more rustling around, opening cupboards just to close them again. James looked to Sirius.

"This is- Merlin's beard. He deserves more than this," James whispered as his arm swept across the tiny living room. Sirius could only nod. They startled when Remus walked back in with three mugs.

"I…I know it's not much. But, I mean, I can pay for it. The rent's cheap, and the landlady's a muggle, so she doesn't even know things like me exist. I didn't have to tell her anything." He smiled, but it was empty. He looked down and set the mugs on the table. "Sit down, sit down." He motioned to the couch and moved to sit at the fireplace. "You know, I heard what you said, James." James cringed and cursed himself for forgetting the few perks of lycanthropy. "And I know it's bad. But what else am I supposed to do? Live with you guys? I can't be a dependent my whole life, I won't be. I'll find a proper job, and live in _my _proper flat, and be just like you guys. _That's what I deserve._" He finished with an odd smile on his face.

"But what about the full moon? You're miles from any forest, and I doubt your landlady will understand why you need an enforced shed once a month." Sirius tried to reason with him, trying to balance guilting him into seeing reason and just reminding him of his limitations.

"I-I know that, Sirius. I'll figure it out. I've got plenty of time. Worse comes to worse, I can charm my flat to be impenetrable and muffliato it, and I'll be fine." Sirius sighed and Remus' gaze dropped to the floor. He started wringing the sleeve of his sweater.

"…Remus. You know that won't work. What if something goes wrong?There are kid's here! I know you, you-"

"I what? I'll kill them? I'm a monster? I know, Sirius, that's why I'm living here and not down the street from you guys! Look. I know what you're trying to do, and I'm not going to be guilted out of this flat. You lot have done so much for me already, and I...I can't- We're not in school anymore. This is the big bad world they trained us to live in, isn't it?" He sounded almost bitter. James looked at Remus.

"Come on, mate. Just stay for a week. You can look for a job, Lily's been missing you so she'd love to have you-"

"..You wouldn't freeze to death.." Sirius added as he started to shiver. James nodded in agreement.

Remus looked at them, then around his flat. His eyes turned sad. "I just wanted…" A loud crash echoed through the walls, and a baby screamed and started crying louder and harder than before. "Sure, fine." He was always easily swayed by those two. The wind picked up and whistled through a small crack in the window. "Thanks, James." He sounded tired, as though the weight of accepting help, _again, _was hurting him.


	2. Those Mornings

Those mornings were many things. They were cold. They were hard. They were a relief; the boys were back and, thank the gods, they were alive. The mornings following the full moon were hectic, and this one was no different. The night before, Marlene had apparated after Sirius to the Potter's house, demanding answers she was already fairly certain she knew.

Sirius apparated in first. He had an almost frantic look in his eyes. "Sorry I'm late, lads. I got caught up talking to Marlene. I think she knows. And I'm pretty sure she's-" He was cut off by the sharp pop and apparation.

"Sirius Black! You utter _prat! _Oh, hello, Lily, James. Did you paint the walls? It's lovely. Oh right. Is Remus alright? Is he resting- Oh sod off, Black. That's what I was trying to tell you. I _know._ And I don't care. He's my mate, too. Why can't I worry about him?" She stood silently for a moment, calming herself, and letting the others understand.

"Marlene, you really don't mind? Merlin's beard that's good news. Listen, I'm sure you have many questions-" The door opened quietly and Dorcas stepped out with a very pale, very shaky Remus. The others all looked at the pair and while Dorcas was shocked to see her best friend suddenly in the house, Remus had not noticed. His eyes were closed and he looked to be either in immense pain or concentrating immensely. Perhaps both. "-but we really must be going. Lily and Dorcas will be here all night, and they'll explain what they can." Sirius moved to take hold of Remus' arm opposite James, and gave Dorcas a small smile. "We'll be back in the morning."

"Wait, but..But Sirius why-"

"I said we'd be back in the morning." With that, three boys made their way out the door and tried to ignore the quick increase in Remus' breathing, or the ferocity of his shivers.

As the night raged on, Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas spent the night asking and answering question after question. They were tired, but far too worried to sleep. Around 4:45, Lily got to her feet. "I need to get everything together. Marlene, clear the couch off and pull the side table closer." Lily had grabbed an extensive first aid kit and set it on the table. "I should have just enough time to brew a pain potion. It's better fresh, you know." She made her way to the kitchen and the sound of crashing cauldrons, slamming cabinet doors, and harsh cursing resounded around the living room. Dorcas reappeared with blankets stacked high on her arms. "They'll need these, I suppose. It _was _cold last night. Come on, Marlene. Let's go wait for them." She took her coat from the rack and opened the door to let in the beginnings of a sunrise and a rush of cold air. And there they waited.

"There they are," Dorcas said with a hint of sad resignation, pointing her finger toward the forest.

"So Sirius and James-" Marlene started.

"Yeah."

"And Remus really is a-"

"Yup." The two girls shook their heads and watched as Remus, Sirius, and James limped out of the forest at the edge of the Potter's property, Remus leaning heavily on the two other boys.

"Doe! Marlene! Get inside and help me finish up in here!" Lily looked frantic and was holding a steaming pot and a large spoon. "I've got breakfast burning in the kitchen! Oh bullocks!" She quickly turned to tend to breakfast.

They lingered to wait for the boys. When they arrived at the top of the hill on the edge of the property, Marlene and Dorcas rushed to meet them. Marlene looked over James and Sirius, checking for bites and scratches, while Dorcas cupped Remus' face and pressed her forehead lightly to his, whispering softly. A smile almost crept onto his face, but was quickly replaced with a grimace when he shivered harder.

"Ladies," Sirius coughed, "As nice as this is, it's bloody cold, and our shining star here has no clothes. Could we possibly move this indoors?"

James chuckled then noticed smoke billowing out his kitchen window. "Jesus, is my house on fire?!" He quickly but gently passed Remus off to Dorcas and jogged to the door. The rest slowly followed.

_This is the life,_ Marlene thought bitterly.


End file.
